Feeding Time
by Bumbelbee
Summary: A short story about the nature of dating a speedster. Keeping your mate healthy is important. (My first fanfic ever added please be nice.)


There were a small knock on his door and Nightwing put his laptop down:  
>"Enter."<br>He said watching the door open and Blue Beetle stepped inside the door closing behind him.

"Jaime, how may I help you?"  
>"I have a question ese."<br>"If it is about the mission I will tell you all tomorrow morning."  
>"No its a bit more... Privet..."<br>Dick smiled and waited for the Hispanic boy to continue.

Jaime were moving slightly from foot to foot his cheeks going a bit red, his eyes shifting to from Dick to the picture of him and Wally on the small bed table.

Thats when it hit Dick:  
>"Ah.. This is a speedster question right?"<p>

"Yeah I mean I could ask Bart but he is the reason I am asking the question, I supouse I could have asked Wally, but I feel weird around the other speedsters and I dont really think Wally likes me that much..."  
>Dick gave a laugh:<br>"Wally likes everyone. Its a speedster thing."

"See this is why I wanted to ask you. You have known Wally almost your whole life and been dating at least half of that time. If anyone knows the answers its you."

"Alright, fair enough, so whats your question?"

"Do Wally feed you?"

Dick blinked slowly:  
>"Feed me...?"<br>"Yeah I mean, I know speedsters don't usually share their food, but since Bart and I started dating he have been 'providing' me with food. I mean snacks and candy mostly but he do insist on paying for any food we get together as well. I mean it could be a future thing but it sort of go against the 'scavenger rights' he claim to have. So I figured it must be a speedster thing, you know?"  
>"No your right. I just figured it were a Wally thing."<br>Dick chuckled with a soft head shake.

"'Wally thing', whats a 'Wally thing'?"  
>"You know, odd things, like running through the cave in his underpants singing 'this is the song that never ends' as loud as he can. That sort of Wally thing."<p>

"He actually did that? We all thought it were a rumor you know...?"  
>"Yes, but to return to your question, yeah its a speedster thing."<p>

Dick smiled at him:  
>"Wally started with leaving candy bars around my room and in my costume. Fist I figured Wally were leaving snacks for himself you know, but after a while I figured out he were leaving them for me. The candy bars quickly became bags of crisps or other candy. I think it might be instincts, you know how important it is for speedsters to eat, I supouse its only natural for them to make sure their... Ehh... 'mate' is fed and healthy."<br>Dick said and Jaime gave a thoughtful nod.

"That makes sense..."  
>The Hispanic teen said smiling:<br>"Its sort of.. Sweet. But I mean Bart insists that I eat everything he brings me. I will turn fat, the scarab wont be able to be my armor anymore. Its just a figure of speech ese."  
>The last part were thrown over his shoulder to the scarab.<p>

Dick just chuckled at him waiting for what ever Jaime wanted to say:  
>"Perhaps I should give some away...?"<br>"Do you love him?"  
>"Well yeah, I really do."<br>"Then don't. If you give it away he will take it as if you do not like him as much as he likes you. He will belive you like the one you share it with, I shared mine with Superboy once, Wally went in to a fist fight with him. Well Wally fought and Superboy gave him this look, you know sort of 'what the fuck are you doing?' it were rather fun to watch and we had no idea what were going on with him. Not until he started screaming at Superboy to 'get the hell away from his boyfriend'. After he came down he sulked on the sofa until I asked what was wrong."

Dick smiled a bit enjoying the old memory before he continued:  
>"Thats when he told me. He sulked some more before telling me that I were his boyfriend and he gave me that candy, that it hurt that I shared his gift with someone else."<br>They chuckled together for a while before Jaime softly rubbed the back of his neck and said:  
>"Perhaps I could just ask him to stop leaving me food..."<br>"No!"  
>Dick yelled out and Jaime jumped in place slightly looking wide eyed at him. Slight terror in his eyes.<p>

"W-what?"  
>"I told Wally to stop once and he agreed, but he grew depressed and distant after that. He were like that for weeks, only getting worse as time past. It were really bad, speedsters are naturally happy so seeing Wally down like that were really creepy. He started avoiding me..."<br>Dick told him, with a small sigh.

"W-why were he upset then, ese...?"

"Well after almost a month of sulking around I asked what was wrong with him. I asked why he barely spoke with me anymore and why he seemed to avoid me. He told me that he thought it were what I wanted, that I did not want to be with him anymore. So I asked why he thought that, he told me that when I asked him to stop giving me food he just figured that I did not want to be with him anymore since I had told him to stop. Apparently he throught I were braking up with him."

Jaime gave him a upset look:  
>"So what can I do?"<br>"Well, nothing. Just let him leave you his gifts and accept them. Share them with him on bad days. Days when he is upset or tired or stressed."  
>Dick smiled at him before getting up from the bed and walking up to him leading him out the door and adding:<p>

"They are a odd bunch, the speedsters. But they are great the way they are."


End file.
